Mobile communication devices have become increasingly common in the present society. The prevalence of these communication devices follows in part from the numerous functions that are enabled on such devices. Demand for such functions increases the processing capability requirements for the mobile communication devices. As a result, increasingly complex integrated circuits are being designed and manufactured to provide ever greater functionality in the mobile communication devices.
To meet this ever greater demand for functionality in communications devices, engineers have turned to gallium arsenide bipolar high electron mobility (GaAs BiHEMT) technology. As such, there is a growing need to protect GaAs BiHEMT-based integrated circuits from electrostatic discharge (ESD). Electrostatic discharge can be thought of as a miniature lightning bolt of static electricity between two semiconductor layers of different electrical potentials. Without proper protection, ESD may generate an electrical current high enough to damage or destroy passive and active devices that make up communication devices. However, a challenge remains in realizing latch circuitry having low-leakage current needed to protect from ESD the GaAs BiHEMT integrated circuits making up communication devices, wherein the latch circuitry has nanoampere level low-leakage current. This challenge is largely due to the fact that GaAs BiHEMT technology includes enhancement-mode and depletion-mode devices. What is needed is electrostatic protection circuitry that provides latch circuitry needed to protect GaAs BiHEMT integrated circuits while having nanoampere level low leakage.